schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Usher
alittle about usher After being spotted by a La Face record executive at a talent show in his hometown of Atlanta, GA, it took no time for Usher Raymond's career to take off. The 14-year-old auditioned for La Face co-founder L.A. Reid, who signed the gospel choir boy to a recording contract. Raymond was introduced to the world simply as "Usher," and released his debut album of the same name in 1994, which featured co-executive producer Sean "Puffy" Combs. The first single, "Think of You," gained Usher notoriety and reached gold status. From that initial exposure, Usher was approached to do other projects. In 1995, he recorded a national holiday jingle for Coca-Cola. He also joined several top male R&B vocalists to form Black Men United for the single "You Will Know," featured on the Jason's Lyric soundtrack. He also teamed with teen singing sensation Monica for a duet remake of Latimore's "Let's Straighten It Out." Is usher done Usher is a guy that sings cute and he start to sing when he was 15 years old and still know he is singing good. USher is a good dancer usher does performances but During a special Showtime broadcast, Usher announced that he would not perform for the remainder of 2005. but he said to us was "This last year has been amazing, all of the awards, all of the recognition, but it does not go unnoticed," he shared at the end of the show. "And it wasn't easy, and it's not easy as you continue to move forward in your career, knowing you have so many loved fans that you may possibly walk away from when you could go to the next step of your life...I get choked up...this is my last show this year, man." one of the song that people like was "yeah" because people love that song so much i don't know why but they do. he also told his fans "I'm a businessman before I'm a musician," he announced. "I'll be doing movies. I got a record label, Ush records, I want you to trust me when I tell you I've got some amazing artists on my label. This is not a goodbye, this is not a farewell, this is a 'I'll see you later!'" you could go to http://www.hiphoprnbsoul.com/web/index.php?option=content&task=view&id=428 usher also did a movies Is usher and key go out also people thinks that Usher and keys go out but they don't also because they said it usher dont like her he said just because they did a song to getther does not man they go out they usto like each other but they dont i will like them to go out because they look so cute together Is usher a good singer I think usher is a good singer because he has the voice and he is cute. Is usher cut haha personally, usher is one of my favorite artists. usher is one of the most handsome guys that ive ever seen. (: and hes hot in a nice charming, cute way.you know what i mean.? but also